


A Winsome Bloom

by ominousrum



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum





	

The bath was prepared just as Anna liked it; scalding hot with a perfumed steam of jasmine and rose. The maid had left a small vase of fresh flowers on the windowsill, plucked straight from the garden. Anna bent low to inhale their dusky sweetness and feel the velvet blooms across her cheek. A full red rose was at the center of the arrangement, all rich crimson and dark cherry. Anna pulled it free and tucked it behind her ear. 

She snaked a hand across her breasts through the thin fabric of her nightdress, a smile spreading across her face. Hem twisted in her fingers, she shed the clothing and let it fall to the floor. 

Anna lifted her right foot to dip in the tub, gripping the sides carefully. The first shock of heat pounded and pulsed in her skin as she slowly lowered herself into the blissful water.

All at once the feeling of last night’s adventures came rushing back full force, seeping deep into every pore. Kristoff had taken her to his small cabin in the woods in the early afternoon. The day had started off innocently enough – they cooked a stew and he played her songs on his mandolin. Anna had watched his mouth sing so beautifully so had needed it on hers. She had needed it everywhere.

They had kissed ever hungrier, hands pressing and caressing insistently, moans fighting to escape their throats.  It was only a matter of time after Kristoff had laid her on his straw bed that their clothes were pulled up and off, replaced by kisses and hair brushing against skin.

Anna touched the rose at her ear and cupped it in her hands, she drew it across her erect nipple, letting it kiss her softly. The delicate ripple of petals evoking the feel of Kristoff’s tongue. Anna had nearly lost her mind once he was between her legs, his mouth had explored every inch of her. She had struggled to differentiate where his tongue ended and her opening began; both seemed permanently fused in ecstasy. 

Anna lifted her legs to dangle on the edge of the bathtub, knees hooked on the rim, as she let her hand slip into her folds. The heat of the water lapping at her muscles as she circled her clit with a deliberate passion. 

Kristoff had kissed her stomach after she had come, bringing his face up to her collarbone to rest there. Anna had twisted beneath him and dug her nails into his arms. “I want you.” she had managed to whisper, her legs sliding up and down the back of his calves. 

Anna’s hand displaced water as it slithered in and out, her other hand squeezing her nipple; her breath shuddering. She could almost feel Kristoff’s calloused hands gently part her legs. She imagined her own fingers were the tip of his magnificent cock; the way he had teased her opening. 

Anna had screamed louder than she had thought possible once Kristoff had thrust into her. When he had pulled out she had clung to him, desperate and primal, her only wish had been to have him fill her again.

Anna bucked her hips in the bath, lifting her pelvis to breach the water as the cool air touched her clit. She was so close to orgasm. Kristoff’s groans echoed in her ears as she remembered the way he nipped her shoulder. 

Anna had come a second time; Kristoff had hit a spot inside her that sent electricity shooting through her very bones. She had clenched down on him as he pushed into her, his own orgasm so strong he had slapped his hand against the wall to brace himself. Anna moaned deeply as his fluid had rushed inside her, infinitely warm.  

The fragrant water spilled all over the floor as Anna reached the height of her friction; her body aching with pleasure as the shockwaves settled into murmurs. The rose petals now entirely disjointed from the bud, floating across her skin as the water cooled around her.


End file.
